


I guess we're doing this now.

by Anonymous



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Accidental Proposal, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Tree Bros, i needed a palatte cleanser after all of the angst ive written for lies and mistakes, my boyfriend is so far away from me i'm /coping/ okay, suprise proposal, thanks to my friend Danielle for letting me use her idea!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If he could take the edge off of giving him a ring and telling him something cute, then perhaps he could trick his brain by pointing outhey, we've done this before and it went wellwhen he actually got down on one knee.OrEvan tries to gift Connor a cute ring he got for him but things go differently than he planned.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	I guess we're doing this now.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my friend Danielle for letting me use this super cute idea she had! The dialogue Evan says while explaining the ring is mostly hers with some tweaks bc I'm just the worst lmao

Evan took a deep breath and ran his fingers over the ring once again. He had bought it a few weeks ago, and he had planned on giving it to Connor on his birthday as a gift, but Evan kept getting nervous and he kept putting it off, and then Connor went away for a week because Larry wanted to spend time with him because he had been busy during his birthday, and because they were working on rebuilding their relationship Connor gave him the chance, so then Evan decided to give it to him on Valentine's day instead, but he got nervous thinking that it would look pushy and weird, so he decided to wait for a little longer, and then the  _ actual _ ring had arrived, and he started panicking thinking that he couldn't give him two rings back to back.

He had settled for giving it to him now, as a practice of sorts. If he could take the edge off of giving him a ring and telling him something cute, then perhaps he could trick his brain by pointing out  _ hey, we've done this before and it went well _ when he actually got down on one knee. Of course, then he would be contending with the possibility of Connor saying no, but that wasn't possible, because you see, Evan was an anxious train wreck, and he didn't want to feel like he would be putting pressure on his boyfriend to say yes when he popped the question, so they had talked about it before, and Connor had agreed that he would like to marry him, and practically promised that he'd say yes whenever Evan was ready to ask him. The way he was to ask him, or when, remained a secret, mainly because he didn't know yet back when they talked it over, but now the date he picked was nearing, and he  _ had _ to be ready or else he'd have to wait another year, and what if during that year they broke up or something horrible happened?

He looked at the ring again, going over the words he had been practicing over and over for the past several weeks. He nodded, trying to convince himself that it was no big deal, really, everything about it  _ screamed _ Connor, and he was sure he was going to love it, so he got up.

“Connor?” He walked into the kitchen, and found him sitting on the dinner table, working on who knows what in one of his several sketchbooks. There were loose papers scattered about, colored pencils, erasers and paints. Evan tried to not get distracted with the lines on the paper and walked closer.

Connor looked up and smiled, taking off his headphones and getting up to kiss his boyfriend. “Good morning.” He cooed, even though Evan knew it must be close to noon by that point. “Let me clean this up so we can have breakfast.” He said, turning and closing his notebook, stacking the paper and tapping it once on the table to even the edges out.

Evan blinked after the kiss. “You haven't had breakfast?” He asked, effectively getting sidetracked from his task.

“Duh, no? I was waiting for you to wake up.”

“What time is it?”

Connor pressed a button on his phone and hummed. “11:43. I guess it's gonna be brunchfast then.”

Evan couldn't help but smile. Geez, he spent too long psyching himself up, then. Oh, right, the ring. “Uh, before we do that,” He started, digging through his pocket and holding the ring tightly in his hand. It kind of poked him uncomfortably, but it was alright, he was ready, he could do this. “I have something for you.”

Connor turned around and Evan could see his eyes gleaming before he licked his lips. “Oh?”

Evan nodded, and couldn't help the blush creeping up his face. He realized that his throat was completely refusing to produce any sound before he even had a chance to open his mouth, because he had tried to hum affirmatively and nothing came out, so before he could cower out of this, he outstretched his fist, absolutely nearly punching Connor on the chest, who gave him a quizzical look before placing his hand under his.

He inspected the ring once Evan had managed to let go of it. At first he thought it was supposed to be black barbed wire, but he noticed a small rose blooming from the center. Evan's voice brought him out of his mind and back into the kitchen.

“It's like you.” He said, and Connor gave him a confused look. Before he could say anything, though, Evan continued. “I saw it and I immediately thought about you.”

Connor frowned, but his lips were curved upwards. “Why?” He really wasn't one for plants, despite how long they had been dating, so if there was some form of hidden symbolism Evan was talking about, he was at a complete loss.

“Because you're like a rose.” He smiled, holding Connor’s hand in his and helping him put the ring on. It might have been a little loose on him, but that's just what happens when you have long spindly fingers with big knuckles. “You're always putting up these defenses, these... thorns, to keep people away and protect yourself. You think you're just the thorns, but what you don't see is that you're beautiful and you're growing. But you can still have thorns and be vulnerable, because you are with me, you opened up to me and...” Evan paused, he had been looking at Connor's hand this whole time, focusing on his painted fingernails, so he looked up at him and smiled. “I love you.”

Connor blinked a few times, and then looked away with a nervous smile. “Oh wow.” He laughed again, clearing his throat and gulping down the knot in his throat. He still sniffled when he looked back at Evan. “I love you too.” Evan beamed and leaned up to peck his lips. Connor leaned down so he didn't have to stand on his toes, then pulled away and chuckled. “So, is this you proposing? Because if so, I'm down I mean, you just waxed poetry at me in my underwear.”

Evan blushed. Fuck. “I mean, I-I kinda had a prettier ring ready for that, and- and a speech too, but um, I can go fetch it?” He said, backtracking out of the kitchen while he rambled. Guess they were doing this now and not their anniversary, huh. Funny how that works.

Connor laughed out of sheer nerves as he saw Evan rush up the stairs, miss a step and catch himself on the rail. “Careful there, I don't want you to die before you propose to me.”

Evan laughed nervously too, glancing at him completely red faced. “S-stay there, alright? I'll be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now I need to do one with Jared proposing bc I love him.  
> I might do a follow up with the _actual_ proposal but we'll see fellas. Anyways, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
